The Story of Jacob's Imprintee
by PinkStar46
Summary: While her best friend has already found herself a boyfriend, Jessica is still unable to approach her crush, Jacob Black (one of the mysterious guys from the La Push gang). However, what happens when one moment, everything changes? The moment Jacob looked at Jessica, he became mesmerized...He had imprinted on her. Continue reading to find out about how their love story developed.
1. 1: The Wolf

Chapter 1: The Wolf's Cry

I continued waiting patiently for my best friend, Elise Hunter while sitting on a bench near the school parking lot. Right after school, her crush Seth Clearwater had asked her to go somewhere with him. Apparently, he had something to tell her. I was predicting that he was going to ask her out since Elise had been liking him since last year and I could tell Seth had been too. They seemed like a perfect couple even though Seth was a year younger than her. They were both really nice and always happy; they were meant for each other. I couldn't help myself from smiling while thinking about them being together. I was so excited for my friend.

As I continued thinking, a new thought crossed my mind which made me start frowning. If Seth and Elise became a couple, I'd become the awkward third wheel! I started sighing.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I looked up to see Embry Call, one of the guys from my grade cowering over me. It always fascinated me how they were so tall. When I say "they," I mean the guys from the La Push gang who were rumored to be on steroids. Obviously, Embry was in the gang. However, I didn't believe the rumors although the guys did seem a little fishy. Last year, Jared Cameron, Quil Ateara, and Embry disappeared from school for about a week and when they came back, they were more muscular and seemed to be taller. I remember that the same thing happened to Jacob Black a few months later. But still, steroids? I don't think steroids can be that effective...Can they?

As Embry took a seat next to me, I greeted him awkwardly. "Oh hi Embry."

"Hey Jessica," he replied looking slightly tense. He kept looking around like he was watching out for something. I was confused. Why was he doing that and why was he even talking to me? We barely knew each other. Embry and I were in a few classes together, but we never talked. "Why are you still here at school?" Embry asked.

"I'm waiting for my friend, Elise. She told me that she'd give me a ride after meeting up with someone, but obviously, she's still not here," I told him in a joking manner.

"Is it okay if I give you a ride home? It's dangerous to be here alone since our school is so close to the forest," said Embry.

Woah. Embry was offering to take me home? Wouldn't that be awkward? I was about to tell him that he didn't have to until he added, "You'll never know what'll come out from that forest."

I took a glance at the forest. "I guess you're right..." I said. I suddenly felt scared after he mentioned it. I always had an eerie feeling about it. I turned my head back to Embry. "Then if it's okay, can you drive me home?"

Embry nodded, smiling. "Of course!" He looked relieved to know that he could take me home. Maybe he was worried because a wolf or something could pop out from the forest to attack me.

I returned Embry's smile with a grin while thanking him. While following him to his car, I took out my phone from my pocket to text Elise.

TO: Elise

Hey~ How's it going with Seth? :P

I'm getting a ride home from someone so don't worry about me.

Make sure you call me later so we can talk about you and Seth! haha 3

The car ride was slightly awkward, but I was glad that Embry ended up taking me home. I had imagined him to be some quiet, cold guy who didn't talk to anyone outside of his group of friends, but no, I had completely judged him the wrong way and it was all because of the stupid rumors the students at our school started. Embry was actually a really nice guy.

A few minutes later, we arrived at my house. "Thank you so much for the ride," I told Embry while getting out of his car, swinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"No problem," he replied. "I'll see you at school," he waved.

I nodded, smiling. "Bye!" I shut his car door and walked into my house.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I closed the door.

"Welcome back," I heard my mom calling back from the kitchen.

I entered to see her putting on her jacket. "Do you want me to pick up Savannah?" I asked.

"It's fine, honey. You can start working on your homework. I'll start making dinner when I come back with your sister, okay?" my mom replied.

"Okay," I answered as she left the house. Although my sister's school was five minutes away from home, I felt bad that my mom always had to walk my sister to school and back. We only had one car since my dad believed that another car wasn't necessary. I guess it was true though because Elise always gave me a ride to school and my mom was a stay-at-home mom.

I walked upstairs and into my room where I threw my backpack to the ground and jumped onto my bed before laying down. I was tired and definitely did not feel like doing any homework. I decided to be lazy and stayed in bed; I fell asleep after that.

"JESSICA!" Someone yelled loudly into my ear.

"Woah! What's going on?" I asked in surprise looking around my room. I saw Elise standing next to my bed laughing at me. I groaned as I sat up, "Gosh Elise. You scared me!"

Elise continued laughing which caused me to glare at her. "Stop glaring if you want to hear what happened between me and Seth!"

My glare quickly disappeared as I suddenly became excited. I patted the space beside me motioning Elise to sit down. "Oh my God, tell me everything."

"Well, why don't I start with the main part of the story?" she asked before pausing for a few seconds. "Seth asked me to be his girlfriend. We're going on a date this weekend!," she squealed.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you," I attacked my best friend with a giant hug. You could probably guess what happened next. We spent a long time talking about the details before Elise started asking me about my crush.

"So...Did anything happen between you and Jacob Black yet?" Elise smiled.

"No," I replied with a frown. "What could possibly happen when he doesn't even know that I exist?"

"What are you talking about? You guys are in a few classes together, he probably does know you. Maybe you could say hi to him in class or in the hallways or something," Elise suggested.

I laughed sarcastically. "Wow, Elise, that sounds like a great idea! I totally have the nerve to do it."

She frowned at my negative attitude. "You know, you should try being more optimistic."

"I wish I could, but honestly, I can't because I know that I'll probably spend the rest of my life in high school having a crush on Jacob." I sighed. "And he'll never know," I added.

"Aw, don't say that," Elise replied. "That's what I said before about Seth too, but look what happened!" she tried cheering me up.

"But Seth is such a nice guy! He introduced himself to you in the hallway and started talking to you even though you two are in different grades. He didn't even know you!" I reminded Elise. "I wish Jacob looked approachable too," I sighed again.

"Well, I guess he does look a little cold..." Elise agreed.

"Yeah, but whatever, let's stop talking about Jacob."

"All right," Elise nodded.

"Girls! Dinner's ready!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

I got off my bed. "You're staying for dinner, right?"

"Sure, why not?" Elise followed me down into the kitchen.

Our table was already set so we sat down. Savannah, my nine year old sister, sat in front of me. "Hey Vannah," Elise waved.

"Hi Elise," my sister smiled back. I always adored her for being so cute. She was also very caring and mature for her age unlike typical annoying little sisters.

"How was school?" I asked genuinely curious.

"It was so fun! We made flags today and decorated them-," Savannah started telling her story excitedly.

While we ate dinner, Savannah suddenly asked, "Mom. When is dad coming home?"

"Soon, sweetie. He gave me a call while I was making dinner to let us know that he'll be home soon," my mom answered.

"I'm so jealous of you for having a dad who's a police officer," said Elise.

I chuckled, "Why is that something to be jealous of?"

"You get to know about what's going around in town! And I don't know, it's just a cool job. My dad's just a mechanic," Elise complained.

"Don't worry, Elise. Mechanics are pretty cool too," my mom told her and we all laughed at the way my mom said it.

"What's so funny?" I heard my dad's voice from behind me.

"Daddy!" Savannah jumped out of her chair to give him a hug.

My dad smiled as he pulled her into his arms. He walked over to my mom and kissed her cheek.

"Hey dad," I grinned as he sat next to Savannah after placing her back in her seat.

"Hi Mr. Bentley," Elise also greeted him.

"Hello girls. How were your days?" he asked as he began eating dinner.

After we finished eating, Elise went home and I started walking upstairs when my dad stopped me. "I have to talk to you."

"About what dad?" I asked preparing myself for another one of his lectures about watching out for dangerous stuff. This was the bad part about having a police officer dad. He was constantly worrying and warning me about news he found at work.

"Since last Sunday, there's been many unexplained murders around Forks. Other officers and I are thinking that it's a creature's doing, but we're not exactly sure what it is," my dad explained.

"Don't worry too much, dad. Remember, you're a Forks officer. The crimes that happen there probably won't happen here in La Push," I said.

"But still, it's possible. So watch out, okay Jessica?" he asked with a concerned face.

I nodded. "Okay, dad."

"Good. You can go up now," he patted my head.

"Good night!" I called as I continued walking to my room. "Ugh, homework," I groaned as I sat down in front of my computer.

I almost jumped out of my chair when I heard a sudden "Ah hoo!" It sounded like a wolf's cry. It sort of sounded...Helpless. But what would I know about wolves? I ran over to my window to shut it as I looked into the woods. I felt chills going down my back. I hoped nothing bad would happen here in La Push.


	2. 2: A New Beginning

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning**

The next day, Elise and I went to school to find Seth absent. The day after that, he still wasn't there. It was now Friday and Elise was starting to feel anxious. "I wonder if Seth is okay. He hasn't replied to me yet," she sighed before taking a bite of her sandwich. Right now, we were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"He's probably just sick," I said, hoping that it would make her feel better.

As I looked up from my lunch tray, I saw Embry walking over to us from his table. "Yeah, he _is_ sick. _Really_ sick. At least for now," he told us once he approached our table. I wonder how he knew about Seth's current condition. Was Seth also in the La Push gang? How did Embry hear our conversation from his table anyway? "But he'll get better soon. I visited him yesterday and I think he'll be back by Monday," Embry continued speaking. "Oh, by the way, he wanted me to tell you that he's really sorry, but the date will have to get canceled," he said to Elise.

She nodded. "Of course. Obviously we won't be able to go out if he's sick."

"Yeah, but don't worry. He said he'll make it up to you," Embry smiled.

Elise suddenly looked happier. I'm sure she felt a lot better knowing that Seth would be back soon.

"Well then, I'll see you guys around," Embry smiled playfully before heading back to his table.

Minutes later, lunch was over and Elise and I started heading back to class. "Oh no!" Elise suddenly gasped.

"What?"

"Mrs. Lenny wanted me to run an errand for her after lunch. I completely forgot."

"Oh really? Go quickly then," I replied waving my hands at her, motioning her to go.

"Okay, I'll see you after school!" she yelled as she left.

I chuckled at her as I shook my head. Elise was always so forgetful.** Ding!** The bell suddenly rang. "Crap," I whispered to myself as I quickly turned around to get to class. However, that didn't turn out so well because I ended up bumping into someone. "Sorry," I murmured. I looked up to see Jacob in front of me. He didn't move or say anything. All he did was stare into my eyes like he was mesmerized by them. "Um..." I said as an attempt to break the awkward silence.

Jacob immediately stopped staring and shook his head like he was trying to stop thinking about something. "It's fine," he said. "I'm sorry too. I wasn't watching where I was going."

I nodded in understanding. "Well, I've gotta go. I guess I'll catch you later."

"Okay, see you," Jacob said, taking one last look at me before he left.

For the rest of the day, whenever Jacob saw me, he looked at me with an expression that I couldn't quite understand. I know this sounds crazy, but he was looking at me like he...needed me. But at the same time, he looked confused. Why was he being like this?

When I got home, I quickly began working on my homework, and after the usual dinner with my family, I decided to take a walk outside. My dad had objected at first, but I somehow persuaded him into letting me go. Still, he made me promise to come back in at least thirty minutes.

As I began walking, I started thinking about Jacob again without myself noticing. I kept walking, walking, and walking until I suddenly heard a wolf's howl. My eyes widened in surprise as I immediately stopped. I hadn't even noticed that I was walking into the large forest. Now that it was completely dark, I realized how frightening it was to be standing alone in the blackness. A moment later, I heard another howl, but this time, it was further away. Suddenly, I felt someone's hand being placed onto my shoulder. I turned around, preparing myself to scream at the attacker. However, it was just Jacob who was standing in front of me. "J-jacob?" I stammered in surprise, but relieved to see that I wasn't alone anymore.

Jacob was at least a head taller than me and just like everyone else in his La Push gang, he was muscular. He had this protective aura and I immediately felt safe with him standing next to me. "Jessica, what are you doing here in the woods?" he asked softly.

"I was taking a walk, but somehow I got lost in my thoughts and ended up walking in here," I replied sheepishly. How dumb did_ that_ sound? But Jacob didn't seem to think it sounded stupid at all. He just looked...worried.

He nodded. "Well, I'm glad I found you. It's dangerous to be here alone." His statement reminded me of what Embry had said before. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Thanks," I replied. As I followed closely behind, I took an observation of Jacob. He was wearing khaki cut-off shorts that stopped slightly around his knees and a blue sleeveless T-shirt that defined his muscles. I wondered...What was he doing here in the forest? Wasn't he cold wearing those clothes? "Do you come here often?" I asked as an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I pretty much know this forest by heart," he smiled.

"That's cool...So...what were you doing here?" I asked.

"Uh, I was just taking a walk. Like you," Jacob quickly answered.

"I thought you said it was dangerous."

"Well, I'm a guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned a little.

"I was just kidding," Jacob laughed. I took a glance at his face and from that, I could tell that he was being honest. And so, I ended up laughing with him. We continued walking while having short conversations. Surprisingly, nothing about it was awkward. I felt completely relaxed being with Jacob.

A few minutes later, we finally exited the forest. Once we got closer to my house, Jacob stopped walking. He suddenly turned to face me. "I wanted to ask you something, Jessica."

"Go ahead," I nodded for him to go on.

"I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

My eyes slightly widened. "A date?"

Jacob nodded. "I'd love to hang out with you more."

"Sure. I'd like that," I responded as my heart started pounding crazily. I was scared that he could hear it.

Jacob smiled. "Cool. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm..." I began thinking as we started walking again. "Should we watch a movie?"

"Sure," he replied as he took out his phone. He handed it to me. "Type in your number and I'll call you tomorrow."

Moments later, Jacob and I arrived at my house. We walked towards the porch and saw my dad waiting for me. "Jessica! You were supposed to be back 20 minutes ago. I was beginning to get worried," he frowned.

"Sorry dad...Uh, I sort of got lost you see," I tried explaining.

"You went into the woods, didn't you?!" he yelled. Then after calming down, he sighed while saying, "You know I told you not to."

"I promise I didn't do it on purpose! Sorry, I won't do it again," I apologized guiltily.

"You better not," my dad commented. He turned to look at Jacob. "Hey Jake. I haven't seen you for a while. How'd you two end up walking together?"

Jacob looked at me as if he wanted my permission to say what he was going to next. "Uh, I was the one who helped Jessica find her way out of the forest."

"Well, I still can't get over the fact that she went into the woods, but I'm glad that you found her," my dad smiled thankfully while I was still shocked.

"You two know each other?!" I asked.

My dad nodded. "You know my friend Billy, right? Jacob Black is his son. Since I mentioned it, I just realized that you've hung out with Bella when you were little, but you never got the chance to meet Jacob. The three of you could've been great friends."

This caused Jacob to be surprised. "I didn't know that you knew Bella," he said to me.

"We were close friends when we were little, but we sort of lost contact during the years she was in Phoenix. We've recently started hanging out again though," I explained. "How do you know Bella?"

Jacob smiled. "I know her because-Well, we're best friends," he said, but I thought I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

I ignored what I saw and smiled in understanding. "Oh, I see."

"Well, I've gotta go now. I'm needed at home," he joked before looking at me. "Like I said, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," I replied. From the corner of my eye, I saw one of my dad's eyebrows raising up in curiosity.

"Bye Joe," Jacob said to my dad. "Goodnight Jessica," he also added with a grin that made my heart flutter.

"Bye," I smiled.

"Goodbye Jacob!" my dad called as I saw Jacob disappearing into the streets.

"So...What's going on between you and Jake?" My dad demanded.

"Dad...Please don't," I begged for him to stop talking.

"What?" My dad asked me innocently while flinging his arms in the air.

"It's awkward when a dad asks his daughter about a guy she likes, you know."

"Oh, so Jacob is a guy that you like, huh?" My dad asked with a grin forming on his face.

I clamped my hand over my mouth. I always spoke before thinking...Especially at unnecessary times! "It's nothing dad," I groaned before running inside.

"Honey, I think Jessica has a new boyfriend," I heard my dad say to my mom as she began laughing.

"Joe, don't do that to her. It's embarrassing," my mom said. _Thank you mom_, I thought to myself while walking to my room.

After washing up, I laid down in my bed. A smile formed on my face as I thought about what was going to happen tomorrow. I could tell that this could be the start of a new beginning. Maybe Elise _was_ right. I _did_ have a chance with Jacob Black.

* * *

_[Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews :) It'll make me really happy and motivate me to write faster.]_


End file.
